What If ?
by Levithan Grand
Summary: What if the twins had lived that tragic day when fire went off. What if they found some new people? What if Vincent and Bo fall in love with the prey? What if?
1. The Girls

**I do not own House of Wax, cuz if I did you could bet that the Sinclair twins would not have died. **

"You freak!" Bo yelled towards his younger twin brother, Vincent, "Come and eat already, you know just because you are a freak does not mean that you and not allowed to come and eat. Now come before I change my mind."

Vincent was slowly walking up the stairs, after the house and all his work had burned down he was never the same. He refused to work most of the time, he did not kill along with his siblings, he was dead for a better lack of words. As he the top of the stairs he was greeted by the face's of his older brothers. Lester was offering him some deer, while Bo was just mumbling under his breathe something that he could not catch. He walked over to the ridge and took out some milk and went to the table to eat some ceral.

"Vincent you know that you should start to sculpute again, am pretty sure that mom would want you too." Lester was talking to his brother, he was trying to encourage Vincent. However, ever time that he was begining to help him get better, Bo always crashed him down.

Vincent was just staring, he was listening, he had also wished that he could talk and have a full face. _So why should I? Just so that it can be burned down again. _Vincent was always constantly thinking, but it was to no use, no body ever tried to listen to what he had to say. The truth was that he could talk, but only in a low, scratchy, and whisper type voice. He was truly ashamed of his voice, so he never spoke. Instead, he just nodded.

"Good, I will go down later so that you can do your dog." Lester was smiling, his gaps was showing, he really wanted for Vincent to be happy.

"I just wanted to ask if you would like to come so that we can go get those two cute girls that are just camping up the road." Bo finally cut in.

Vincent did not response nor did he nod. The truth was the he really did not want to kill, he never did, but Bo always told him that is what mother had wanted. So he followed, after all Bo was his older brother, and he could talk and be able to defend him. He loved his older brothers.

With those words both Bo and Lester left the house in search of the two girls.

-Down the Road-

"You see I told you that camping would not be so bad right?" Spencer was telling her best friend, Quin. Spencer was beginning to put her stuff away. The 23 almost 24 year old was standing next to her best friend, Spencer was about average height, with light blue eyes, shoulder length dark brown hair, and was also very curvy.

"At least now you will shut up about me coming camping with you." Quin was telling her best friend. Quin was a week older than Spenc as she called her. She had light green eyes, with dark brown hair that almost hit her waist, she was also curvy but not as much as Spencer. The difference was that unlike Spencer, Quin loves to show off her body, to everyone. "It was really fun though."

"Hey there ladies." Bo said as he walked up to in front of the girls. "I was just wondering if you can just give me a ride back to my house, you see my car broke down, I live just a short while form here."

"Yeah sure thing." Quin said before she even talked to Spencer about letting his strange man into there car. The truth was the she found him kind of hawt.

**A/N: PLEASE COMMENT. **


	2. Vincent's Friend

**I don't own the House of Wax. Sadly, however, it is an awesome moive. On with the story. **

"You can just leave me here." Bo said once they the house. "Unless you girls want to come in?" Bo said as he winked at Quin.

Quin just smiled. "Of course." She then began to follow Bo into the house. "Come on Spence, do not worry, just for a little while, we already ran away from home." This caused Bo to smile even more.

Just then Lester came out, "Hey Bo you finally came home. O I see that you brought some people with you."

Spencer turned around to see the House of Wax. "Wait can I go in there?" She said pointing towards House of Wax.

Lester and Bo looked at each other, "Fine." Bo said without another word.

Spencer then began walk towards House of Wax. Once inside the house was wax was grand, everything was made of wax, she began to touch the people, they felt so real. The house was huge, she eventually found herself in the kitchen. "Wow." Spencer was walking around the kitchen, when she saw a figure, it looked truly alive. Spencer began to walk towards that figure. The figure seemed as if it had a wax face, it only had one eye, and a knife in its hand. She went to touch its face, the figure began backway. "OMG am so sorry!" Spencer felt ashamed more than fear. "Why did not you move or say something?"

The figure only backway further.

"My name is Spencer, what is yours?"

The figure walked over to a painting that was signed _Vincent, he pointed towards the name. _

"Vincent?"

The figure nodded.

"Can you talk?"

The figure moved his head back and forth.

"Did you make all of this figures?"

Vincent nodded up and down.

"They are wonderful and beau."

Vincent looked at her, "French?" He said in a very low voice, almost a whisper.

"Huh? Yeah."

Vincent nodded.

"So are you related to that freak named Bo?"

Vincent looked start in the eyes, she had called Bo a freak, just like him, after all Bo was his older brother, his twin. He nodded.

"Is he older than you?"

Another head movement up and down.

"What about Lester? Is he older than you?"

Another head nod.

"So you are the youngest?"

Another nod.

"You know I like you, you are a good listener and a good responder. I like that in people."

Vincent was smiling behind his mask, "Friend?"

"Yes!"

Vincent told her to follow him, she took her to her old workspace, "This is where I make them."

"Wow, you know you are an artist. Your a really good at it." Spencer said looking at all the things that Vincent had laid in the entrie room. She noticed the bed in the small bed. "Is that yours?"

A nod.

"It is really nice down here. It is quite."

"Thank you." Vincent said.

"And its clean!"

"My mother taught me well."

"I think that I may have to spend the night, since my friend Quin is upstairs with Bo."

"You can here with me."

"I would like that, if you let me."

"It would be my pleasure."

Spencer smiled and began to help Vincent with his scupulting.


	3. Bo's Friend

**I don't own the House of Wax. Sadly, however, it is an awesome moive. On with the story. **

"Vincent, where are we going?" Spencer asked as Vincent held her eyes closed.

"Do not talk." Vincent replied. He had made her a beautiful sculpture, when she was sleeping. "Open."

Spencer opened her eyes to the most beautiful thing; it was a sculpture of her. "Wow it is beautiful. Did you do this?"

Vincent was smiling on his inside. "Yes. Do you like it?"

"Of course, wow is so shocked. When did you do this?"

"When were you sleeping. Sorry."

"Don't say that, it beautiful, it is an honor to have been sculpted by you."

"You are welcome. Are you hungry?"

"Why yes, I was actually going to ask you if have seen Quinn?"

Vincent was fearing that she was going to leave him. "No, are you leaving?"

"Knowing Quinn we will be here until Bo leaves her or something."

"Good. Let us go get breakfast."

"Okay."

Vincent and Spencer walked towards kitchen.

"Bo please. . . ." Quinn was yelling, "Am sorry."

"Just so that we are clear, you and your little friend now belong to me and my brothers, do you understand that?" Bo said as he was touching Quinn's face with a knife. "And you will do anything that I say?"

"Yes. Yes. Please do not kill us." Quinn said as she was trying to get out the chair that Bo had her tied down.

"Good you are here forever and so is she." Bo said as he exited the room. "Sleep tight my love, tomorrow we will have fun."


	4. His Feelings

The road was cold and lonely, but he took great comfort in the lone road it brought him great comfort and warmth. A feeling that was very unlike the one he received at home. Looking at the road he noticed an amorphous puddle to his left. A puddle that was created by the last night's quick shower that had caused him to stop his work and witness the comfortable noise that came from the rain. Upon closer inception the puddle revealed his monstrous face. How could any person, especially a woman, love and understand the pain hidden behind the wax face it hid behind of. Slowly moving his long black hair away from his monstrous face only to be greeted by the hallow socket, where his eye should have been. Quickly covering his half of the face he remembered that very early in the morning Bo and Lester had taken both of the girls to someplace far away, but they did not tell him where they were taking them. They both had taken Spencer, the one person that had talked to him but most importantly the one that had listened when he talked. But he did not know how she would react to his actual appearance. Bo always said that he was the only one that would understand him and love him for who he was and for what he looked like. However, there was something different now, there was Spencer and she cared and she had not run away as all the people before her did. Slowly getting up Vincent entered the house he was raised in. Going downstairs he began to work again, this time with a new found excitement. No longer was he working for what his mother wanted, but now for what he wanted.


End file.
